tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 11: Exile Basement
Lucky: Ever since season three, contestants had the chance to return to the game via the Attic. What if there was something that you could use to save yourself from being evicted? Well, now there is... Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! Houseguests: Returnees: #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Amber - The Dumb Princess - Loenev #Daniel - The Geeky Pushover - NanoPower512 #Dusk - The Goof - Derpyanddawn #Bianca - The Rich Brat - XxSolarEclipsexX Newbies: #Simon - The Tattle Tale - Conker511 #Arabella - The Chique Diva - Loenev #Jeffry - The Loser - NanoPower512 #Daylight - The Introverted Sister - Derpyanddawn #Sabrina - The Hairstylist - Zannabanna #Diamond - The Confrontational Girl - Zannabanna #Brenden - The Creepy Stalker - Dianted #Samantha "Sam" - The Defensive Jerk - Dianted #Shii Ann - The Goddess - XxSolarEclipsexX #Caden - The Rich Kid - TDY #Devon - The Weird Guy - TDY #Luis - The Easygoing Dude - BlazeHead 51 #George - The Forgotten One - Wes Holden Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! You can chat and meet each other until the game begins. Dusk : Yay! This is like amazing! Daylight : *Silently Walks By* George: my frined signal was supposed to be here but i guess not Bianca: *puts on glasses* This season is mine. Trey; *picks up Dusk* Hello, Dusk! Amber: *walks in* Is this real? Yay! Trey: Wooohooo! ~ <3 Luis: i can't wait for this thing to start! :D Trey: Me too! :D Luis: so...how many seasons of Big Family have you guys watched? George: Just last season cause bot of my brothers were on it. My older brother won by betaying my younger brother. It a fun to be around them since Holden was so mad about losing Luis: wow, that must have been pretty fun to watch huh?, or was it real annoying? Trey: Wes was a jerk, eliminated my fav character, he played well! I liked him :3 Dusk : Ewww Wes Daylight : I actually thought he- Dusk : I can't like wait for the challenge! Caden: Hi Devon: Oh my glob BF!!! Arabella: Why am i here? I have more money in my pocket then you can win here. Well, with this money i can buy a new boat or something. Trey: Uh... oookay? Shii Ann: *rolls eyes* Blah blah blah. (CONF) I'm excited to be on Big Family 11, and I can definitely expect some pain in the butts. I hope to play a good game, and at least make the jury. But Arabella being eliminating would be icing on the cake. Bianca: LOSERS. Trey: Okay? :I Arabella: Little Bianca is mad on herself cause she didnt won last season. What a shame. *smiles* Trey: Of cource she is, little bich! :3 Dusk : IDC :) *High Fives Bianca* Arabella: (CONF) So, for now Bianca really needs to go. "I'm Bianca, i'm in all previous seasons and i'm hot." Yeah sure. The only hot thing on her is her head cause it's so red. That ugly thing need to evicted as first.